Yin & Yang: A Star wars fanfic
by Themoldysausage
Summary: In the very far distant future of star wars, Nautolan Jedi Duro'cor Venn and his Human padawan Nyla Tye are faced with a task of facing an entire army composed of every sith who ever existed, but to do so Duro'cor must deny his Father's prophecy for him and pave his own destiny in a galaxy far far away
1. A long time ago,in a galaxy far far away

**Note: I do not own star wars or anything about it, this story is completely non-canon, none of it is true, it never happened in the star wars universe, in fact some of it is not even possible in star wars, it is just pure imagination of my own mind. It should also be noted that in this AU "Star Wars: The force awakens" never happened.**

A Long Time Ago, In a galaxy far, far away…

The Galaxy is at peace, years after the end of the galactic civil war the Jedi order has rebuilt itself and the Sith have fallen away from the galaxy, the last few Sith hide throughout and stay in the shadows. As the galaxy nears in a new golden age, an ancient spirit awakens and gives the galaxy two gifts that will jump start the golden age, a Jedi and a Sith. The two brothers exceed in their training and are well on their way to their destinies.

Meanwhile the Sith find a way to gives beings the force and begin building an army of Sith and plan to retake the galaxy. The Republic hears of this plan and sends scouts to see what the Sith are using to create this army.

On the ruined planet of Naboo, a Jedi master Togruta and his Padawan Zabrak and Nautolan are to receive an unexpected visit...


	2. The rise of Yang

**Note: I do not have the rights to star wars and do not have the rights to these characters all though they are completely my own imagination.**

I have to admit, Naboo truly was a beautiful planet, I had only ever heard stories of Naboo, about how it was said to be one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy, and about it's incredible architecture, I had heard stories about it's days during the time of the old republic and it's days during the empire and the new republic, even the stories of it's final days and it's final battle where it's entire society was wiped out and all that was left were ruined palaces, villages, settlements, and the Gungans of course, they were unaffected by the attack because they stayed in their undersea cities and, despite the new free game at territory, they chose to remain underwater, it seemed everyone respected the planet of naboo and no one wanted to disturb its peacefulness. But the most unique stories were the ones of the mysterious temples that were discovered after the fall of Naboo, no one knows how they got there, no survivors of the fall of Naboo have ever heard of them, no one claims to have built them, it seems they just appeared there, but these temples became sacred in the Jedi order, some of them are even sacred to the sith. I thought about these stories as my master, my fellow padawan and I hiked up a very large mountain on this beautiful planet.

Master Tarken Chin did not tell us where we were going, much less why, he just told us to get into his sip and off we went. Me and Tekai both trust our master enough for him to pretty much drag us anywhere he needs without having to tell us a thing about it.

When we finally reached the top, I took a second to look around at where we were, for one I discovered we weren't at the top yet, but since my master wasn't continuing on the path, this was our stop, for another, we were on a small ledge jutting out from the mountain, it seemed to be a straight drop down to where we started, so I wasn't planning on jumping, even if I could survive. I then took a second to look at the view, it was breathtaking, I could see lakes and rivers and mountains for miles, not too far off I could see the ruins of Theed palace.

I looked back at my Master and he gestured for me and Tekai to sit in front of him. We sat down and after a moment of meditation my Master spoke, "Duro'cor, Tekai, my Padawans, I have brought you out to this Sacred place because I feel you have been in training long enough and are ready to move on to the next level of the Jedi path, I have spoken with the Jedi council and we agree that you should both be moved to the rank of Jedi knight."

"Thank you Master, we will not fail you as knights" I said, doing very well at hiding my excitement, Tekai however, was not doing as well, "Ma...Master are you serious? I… I have been waiting for this moment for so long. Thank you Master Chin, I am honored to finally be called a knight…" Master Chin stopped him before he could ramble on too long about his excitement. Tekai was right, he had always dreamed about the day when we would become knights, I always joked he would never become a knight if he was so impatient, but in truth, I was pretty impatient myself.

Master Chin unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and extended it's bright purple blade he closed his eyes and I remembered the story he told of when he became a knight, so I proceeded to perform the padawan side of the ritual by pulling my lightsaber from my belt and extending the bright green blade, I pointed my lightsaber in front of me at a slanted angle then bowed my head and closed my eyes, reaching out with the force, I felt my Master's lightsaber begin to move towards my own and as it was just about to make contact, I retracted my lightsaber causing his to move undeterred along it's path. My Master's lightsaber stopped at the right of my head and he made like he was going to cut off my padawan braid, except because I was a Nautolan and couldn't grow actual hair, Master Chin just made the action of cutting it off. Master Chin retracted his lightsaber officially marking me as a Jedi knight.

Master Chin turned to Tekai and once again extended his bright purple lightsaber, and closed his eyes, Tekai mimicked my movements by extending his blue lightsaber, he held it front of him at a slanted angle and so on so forth. Tekai didn't catch on quite as well and I knew he was really nervous but he managed it.

Tekai and I were about to stand up but Master Chin put his hand up as if to say 'We're not leaving quite yet' so Tekai sat down calmly but I saw what the gesture really meant, Master Chin sensed someone approaching, someone not friendly. I reached for my lightsaber and prepared for a fight. I knew we were in real danger when instead of telling me to stand down, he to pulled out his lightsaber and in unison we extended our lightsabers. Tekai got the message and he muttered to himself, stood up and extended his blue lightsaber. Using my Nautolan tendrils I could tell he was truly afraid of what me and our Master sensed.

A man in a cloak walked from the around the mountain and chuckled when he saw us, "Ah, jedi. I remember you Tarken," "As do I remember you, Lord Tharion." Master Chin uttered in response, Tharion took of his hood and I saw he was a shistavanen, Tharion continued, "But who are these fine boys hmm?" Master Chin gritted his teeth, "It's none of your business who they are. What business do you have here Tharion?"

"While so hostile Tarken? After all, we used to be friends."

"We were never friends Tharion, my friend was a good man and you killed him."

"Now now Tarken, Forlore's not dead, I've just realized what power I can posses."

"He is dead, you snuffed him out when you became a sith."

"Tarken, I'm offended for you not to believe there's still good in me."

"I fear you're too far gone Forlore." Master Chin held his lightsaber in front of his face and prepared to fight, "Well, Tarken, if you'd prefer to fight about it, all you had to do was ask." Tharion chided as he pulled out his lightsaber and extended a blade that was said to have been destroyed thousands of years ago, The Darksaber.

Tharion lunged at Master Chin and he yelled at me and Tekai to get down, we dived to the side and crouched low in the bushes watching the battle ensue. Tharion and Master Chin clashed their sabers with true fury, Master Chin stayed fairly calm but was still ruthless in his strikes, several times one tried to place a killing blow on the other but they were just too good for each other, the battle kept going but then something happened.

As I hid low in the bushes at glanced over at where Tekai was and I saw a rustling and heard Master Chin gasp, I looked over and saw he had stumbled and Tharion, seeing his opportunity put his saber straight through Master Chin, he was still alive but barely, "Nooooo!" I cried, Tharion turned back and smiled. Master Chin dropped his lightsaber and was about to collapse when Darth Tharion grabbed him by the collar, lifted him up over the edge of the cliff, then he looked him in his dying eyes and tossed him into the air then shocked him in mid-air with force lightning and watched him fall to his death.

That's when I lost it, I leapt from the bushes and extended my lightsaber quickly advancing for an attack, I saw Darth Tharion reach for my Master's lightsaber but I quickly used the force to push him then used the force to send the lightsaber skittering into the bushes. I raised my saber to my face, swung it down to a pointed angle at my side and advanced towards Darth Tharion ready to fight him, Darth Tharion readied the Darksaber for battle, I was about to begin combat when my lightsaber was stopped by a familiar blue beam made contact with my lightsaber and shoved me backwards. As I hit the ground I looked up into the eyes of Tekai who was holding his lightsaber above me ready to strike at any sudden move. I sensed his fear and anger with my tendrils, "Tekai, I'm sorry that the Jedi have failed you, and that your Master has failed you, I am sorry that it was the sith that answered your needs." Tekai was taken aback by my statement, "You're not mad Duro'cor?" I smiled as I leapt out from under his saber and onto my feet with my lightsaber ready for combat, "We'll let my saber answer that." I smiled and attacked him, he was ready for me and took my Makashi attacks with his own attacks.

We fought with all the training we had learned over the years, as we battled I remembered my special Makashi training and did my best to keep at ease by conversing, "So, I assume he is your Master?" Tekai was focused on his strikes but managed to speak, "No, he has another apprentice, I am being trained under another, much older Master." I made a mental note that there was two more siths and continued attacking Tekai. Tekai tried to make several killing blows but I parried them with ease, I was always the better fighter between the two of us, but he did have his skills, I ended our duel a cut on his chest and hand that seemed to shock him pretty well, he collapsed and when I turned to Darth Tharion I was hit with a blast of lightning that sent me over the cliff, I snagged a small protruding rock and watched my lightsaber fall towards the ground, it was undamaged from what I saw but it landed next to my Master, as I looked down at his unmoving body a fire sparked in me. Using all the strength I could muster I peeked up onto the cliff, and saw the scene, Darth Tharion was moving over to Tekai to help him, over in the bushes I saw a glint of silver, I looked closer and saw it was my Master's lightsaber in it's hiding spot in the bushes.

I went back down and placed my feet on the rock, crouched down then, using the force, I launched off the rock and back flipped onto the cliff and forced my Master's lightsaber into my hand extending the purple blade as soon as it was in my hand, Darth Tharion turned to me, "You are persistent aren't you jedi?" I smiled in response, "You'll find I'm all kinds of things, but I am not a guy who likes dying very much." Tharion cackled and extended the Darksaber advancing on me, I reacted quickly with strike to his saber pushing it aside and throwing Tharion off balance, but he quickly recovered, striking the Darksaber down on me but I quickly blocked it and attempted to flank him, he was much quicker and was able to spin with me, our lightsabers clashed again and the dueling began, we were at each other's throats trying to hit each other but we were each too quick for each other, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer and I was right, Tharion hit me with the butt of his lightsaber and as I stumbled he grabbed with the force and held me in the air by the neck, I struggled but was finally able to push him with the force and free myself, as I was recovering Tharion charged me and before I could block he cut off my foot, I cried out in pain as the Darksaber seared through my flesh. I could barely stand so I fell down on my knees, I raised my lightsaber in the air to attempt to strike him but he kicked the hilt out of my hands and pushed it off of the cliff. Darth Tharion looked at me and was about to kill me with the Darksaber but instead used the force to grab me by the neck, lift me into the air, and threw me off the cliff side.

As I spiraled through the air I realized that I was going to die, if the fall didn't kill me, I was having trouble catching my breath since I was too busy flying through the air, and if that didn't do the job I would definitely die of shock, I still couldn't believe that Tekai had joined the dark side, he was so impatient to be a Jedi knight, looking back I should have seen the signs, I had always sensed the emotions that triggered the dark side, I just never could piece it together. Just then I made contact with something, wet, and I hit it hard, my body skipped on the water twice then I sunk under, with the rush of water I was able to start breathing again. As I let myself sink to the bottom I took a second to calm myself and let the adrenaline subside.

Once I had regained calm, I made a clumsy swim upward since I was missing a foot, but I managed to surface. I crawled up onto the shore and used my communicator to tell the Astromech droid manning the ship to bring it to my location.

The ship landed next to me and a medical droid helped me on board, despite the droid's protests I got into the cockpit and flew over to the cliffside and down to my Master's corpse, next to him I saw his and my lightsabers. I landed the ship and asked the medical droid for a crutch and a stretcher, I walked out of the ship with some help from the medical droid and walked over to Master Chin on my crutch and lifted him onto the stretcher and grabbed our lightsabers. As I walked towards the ship I sensed something fall behind me, I looked back and saw Tekai's lightsaber lying in the grass, instead of grabbing it and taking it with me I looked around for some rocks, I forced several rocks over and arranged them so that they surrounded the lightsaber with three walls and roof to mark the dying place of two great jedi.

I climbed back into the ship and took off, as I rose up into the sky I saw Tekai and Tharion climbing up the cliff side path, once my ship reached the top I saw the shuttle that they came here in and decided I should leave before they were able to chase after me, I turned my ship around and blasted off towards space.

Once I got into space I initiated light speed to take me back to the Jedi council.


	3. The discovery of Yin

**Notice: I do not own Star wars or anything related to it, Star wars is owned by Disney and this story is completely my imagination and the characters you see are my creations, but I do not own them.**

 **A quick catch up: Duro'cor returned to the council and told them what happened, they did not want to believe the sith had returned but knew it was true, Duro'cor was given a mechanical foot and Tarken had been given the proper ceremony for a fallen jedi's body.**

It had been three days since the incident and though I was doing better, I was still recovering. Master Chin had been cremated but we still had a few of his items, instead of putting his lightsaber in a memorial at the temple like they did with most fallen jedi, I was allowed to keep Master Chin's lightsaber, I wanted to keep it the same a it was but unfortunately had to make modifications since it was not attuned to my Nautolan specifications, I also replaced the pommel with a connector so I could connect it with my own lightsaber to create a saberstaff, and I could disconnect it at will. I was told to search through Chin's things to see if I could find anything of use, and, since no one knew of the neo-sith before our encounter, I wasn't surprised when I found nothing, I did however find a message for me from my Master, I opened it and read it to myself

 _Duro'cor._

 _I meant to tell this to you personally, but since you are reading this I assume the worst has happened. I had a bad feeling about taking you and Tekai to that spot, but it was time to make you Jedi knights and I had to. For a long time I have been looking into rumors about a group of neo-sith who have been hiding in the shadows, I have told my findings to the council but they will not listen, they did listen to one bit of information and sent scouts to investigate, I expect to hear the results soon. I knew there was a chance of Darth Tharion confronting us but I ignored the risk, I hope you made it out ok. I should tell you something, I think Tekai is turning to the dark side, I fear he may have already turned. Duro'cor I have left something behind for you and Tekai if he has not turned to the dark side, at the specified coordinates below, you will find two gifts for you and Tekai, you will know which one is yours, if Tekai has already turned to the dark side, save his for him. Duro'cor, for my final words to you I say this, "When faced with the challenge of destiny, look to the east, for the sun rises in the east and so your destiny will rise in the east." Remember, you hold the power to stop the dark side, you just have to look within._

 _Tarken Chin_

 _59,-390_

I closed the message and thought about it's words enclosed. Just then an MSE droid zoomed into the room, it made a few beeps and a hologram appeared above it, "Duro'cor Venn," the holographic man said, "The council wishes to speak with you immediately." the hologram disappeared and the MSE droid whizzed away, I put the message into a pouch on my belt and clipped my Master's lightsaber to my belt and headed towards the Jedi council room.

I walked into the council room and the whole Jedi council was there save two members, I think they were a Keldor and a Shistavanen, In the middle of the room was small circle where the jedi the council was speaking to stood, I'd been told that the council room was based of the original council room, but I wouldn't know. I greeted the council and they asked me what I had discovered, "I didn't much other than a message from him that I'd prefer to keep private." The council nodded in understanding, Councilman Soldar Zih spoke up, "Did the note say anything useful that you would be willing to share?" I thought and said, "It tell much other than how he had been looking into the neo-sith and how he knew going to Naboo was a bad idea, he also told me about the scouting mission, have they returned?" The council grew dark and Councilmen Davessi Smague spoke up, "That's what we called you here about, Duro'cor, that mission hasn't returned yet and they were supposed to return two days ago, we need you to find them. Unfortunately we do not know their last location for they were supposed to find the neo-sith base and we assumed they never found it since they never told us a location. Duro'cor, we need you to find their location and see what happened, if they have been captured, bring them home." I nodded and asked if I was to do this alone, "No, you will be accompanied by an apprentice who has almost completed his Jedi training, Ain, come in."

Then an old friend of mine stepped into the room, Ain Lacer, "What does yousa need with meesa?" he said in his Gungan dialect. Ain was a rare jedi because not many Gungans ever left their homeland, even if they were a jedi, but the Jedi found Ain and insisted he come with us to be trained in the Jedi ways. The council explained to Ain he would accompany me on my mission and he happily agreed, "Meesa do whatever yousa need!"

We said goodbye to the council and left the room to prepare for the mission. I went to my quarters and grabbed my gear and then went to the hangar to prepare my ship, an rz-1 A-wing- "The AeroPlume" -that I built from scratch, I didn't build much but I was pretty proud of this ship, it was just a basic A-wing design with a bit of extra firepower and an attachment to hold my speeder bike on. I prepared my ship and waited for Ain.

Ain arrived and prepared his B-wing, "The Bee" and we were ready for take off. We flew out of the hangar and blasted off of Coruscant towards who knows.

We flew to different coordinates where we suspected the scouting party might be, after checking all the coordinates we found nothing but we did find a clue at the last coordinate as to where they might be we followed the clue and stumbled upon an old mining planet that was deemed uninhabitable, the planet's name wasn't in our databanks.

We flew down to the planet and searched for something that could indicate we were in the right place, we couldn't find anything and just as we were about to leave Ain came over the comm link, "Meesa sees something! Duro'cor, follow meesa!" I followed him and he took me to a wide opening in the ground, we decided to take a chance and flew in.

We traveled down a long tunnel until finally we entered a large room that appeared to be an abandoned hangar, but there were several ships docked there, so we landed our ships and hopped out, we looked around for a door and found what we were looking for, as we headed towards it we saw three republic ships that confirmed all we needed to know, we headed through the door and in the corridor behind it we saw three bodies littered across the ground, two we didn't recognize, but one I could tell was a republic soldier, suddenly the soldier coughed and Ain and I ran to him, "Soldier, are you hurt?" I asked him, "Yeah, but, I don't have much time." he coughed, "My comrades and I were ambushed, they had to flee, I was left behind."

"Where did your comrades go?"

"They went further into the facility, you have to go help them, there are siths here."

"Thank you, soldier, we will get you and your friends out of here." The soldier smiled in gratitude and closed his eyes, I knew he was dead.

Ain was inspecting the other bodies and I spoke to him, "Ain, if there's any chance the others are still alive, we have to save them, let's go." Ain nodded and we ran down the corridor and into a another one that forked, I used the force and picked a direction. After running through several corridors and seeing several dead bodies we came to a large room where we saw the five remaining soldiers each with a blaster to their head, Ain made to run in but I stopped him, "It's no use, the soldiers will be dead before we get to them." Ain nodded and stepped back, as we watched one of the soldiers suddenly hit one of the enemies in the face and took his gun starting to shoot wildly at his enemies, his friends also grabbed guns and joined the chaos, as quickly as it had begun the five of them had been shot and were on the ground, I could tell two were dead but the others were just wounded. A hooded man walked up to one of the soldiers and started muttering something i couldn't quite understand, then suddenly he extended a red lightsaber with a black core and cut the soldier's head, he looked at the other two and said, "no more funny business, now my Master can begin his ritual, take them to the quarry." The sith walked toward a staircase going down and the soldiers took our men another direction, "Ain, you follow the soldiers, try to rescue our men, I'll follow this sith and see what's going on here." Ain nodded and ran in the direction the soldiers went, I was more cautious in following the sith.

I followed the sith down a long staircase until we entered a large cavern that looked like it had been turned into a makeshift temple.

The sith I was following joined with two other sith, I recognized them as Tekai and Tharion. The three sith starting some kind of ritual I think and as they did a soldier dressed in sith attire walked into the room and knelt in front of a statue of what I guess was a sith, as the ritual went on the man began convulsing and eventually started glowing, I noticed the eyes on the statue were glowing as well and eventually the glow of the statue and the glow of the man left them and started intertwining in the air, then the glows separated and went back to the statue and the man, as soon as the glow came to the man he was shot backwards a few meters, the man stood and rubbed his head. Tharion walked up to him and spoke triumphantly, "Greetings, Darth Vader."

 _Darth Vader!_ I had heard of Darth Vader, he was a sith that had died several hundred years ago, how could he be here? I tried to leave the room quietly but kicked a rock and the Sith heard me, I ran up the stairs but behind me I heard, "Venial, stop him. He can not speak of what he has seen!"

The sith chased me up the stairs until I ran into the large room I was in originally, I ran for the door but the sith used the force to block it with a rock, I tried to move the rock but was to late, he walking towards me, He extended his lightsaber and I extended mine, "I jedi hmm?" the sith said, "That's right, Duro'cor Venn, and who might you be?" The sith smiled, "I am Darth Venial." Venial leapt towards me and as he did he extended another lightsaber from the end of his own, _A saberstaff wielder_ I thought as I drew my master's lightsaber and blocked his blades, I had never practiced in Jar'kai but I knew the basics.

Venial was a more advanced fighter than me so I was on the defensive, which was fine with me, I parried his strikes until a door to my left exploded and Ain Lacer ran out with two republican soldiers at his side, they were running from several soldiers, Ain looked at me and realized what was happening so he extended his lightsaber, Venial realized the heat of the situation and fled the room, I attempted to chase him but Ain stopped me, "Weesa should leave now, weesa winning the fight." I knew he was right so I ran towards our ships, the four of us came into the hangar and jumped into our ships then quickly took off.

After we cleared the planet's atmosphere I told Ain that I had somewhere I needed to go and to meet me on Coruscant, he agreed and I punched the coordinates my Master gave me into my navigator and flew in their direction. I had a lot to think about.


	4. The Spirit Encounter

**Notice: I do not STAR WARS or any of it's characters, The characters you see are my creation, but are owned by Disney**

 **A quick catch-up: Duro'cor traveled to the Dagobah system and received his Master's gift, which was a custom set of Mandalorian Armor, he returned to Coruscant and told the council what he saw. Over the next several years Duro'cor mastered Jar'kai, Saberstaff combat, and Force heal and was was given a padawan to teach his ways to.**

"Master I'm trying." Nyla whined, I held up my hand, "You have to look deeper, it won't come naturally, but force sense is a necessary technique. Now try again, look deep." Nyla Tye focused hard, "Now, tell me where my lightsaber is." "Which one?" she asked me, "They are conjoined." she nodded and and pointed to my saberstaff's location in the room.

We were in Theed palace on Naboo, it had grown worse over the years but I figured the intricate architecture would be the best place to train a jedi, so with permission from the council I flew Nyla here and began training her, we had a camp set up in what I believe to be a sleeping chamber. We were always in contact with the council in case they needed us, but other than that and a few people going on pilgrimages to the various Naboo temple, we were isolated.

"Very good Nyla, now, bring it to me." Nyla nodded and used the force to pull the lightsaber over to us, then she carefully moved it into my hand. As soon as I had a grip on it I extended it, she opened her eyes and was smiling proudly, "Now, Nyla, try not to take to much pride in yourself." she was still smiling and said," But I did so well, on my first try." I couldn't help but laugh, we had been at this for hours, this was not her first try.

"Alright, you did ok, go take a break." Nyla jumped up and pumped her fist, then ran off to who knows where. _She's such a good kid,_ I thought to myself, _it's a shame of what her destiny is._ Nyla had been evaluated by the council as was tradition and it was determined there was a chance of her turning to the dark-side so I was assigned to train her from the beginning, for I had been tempted by the dark-side before and was able to resist, the council believed if I trained her she would be able to resist the dark-side.

I had trained Nyla since she was very young and she had become like a daughter to me. I always see the signs of what she might become, but I also see signs of how she could resist that destiny.

I was especially worried about her future because of the rise in the Neo-Sith, according to our scouts they had resurrected nearly all the sith that had ever lived, and they were apparently not stopping until they had an army of sith. The worst part was we had no idea how they were doing it, we had suspicion that they were using their lightsabers, but we weren't quite sure. Thankfully we had a small advantage, the Neo-Sith were breaking the ancient Sith "Rule of Two" and this was causing arguments between the siths.

We had tried to interrupt the revival rituals but by the time we did, there was so many siths it was impossible.

I drove my speeder-bike out to the spot where I had left Tekai's lightsaber and found it was still there, I thought about if he discovered Nyla, what would he do?

I took a long drive across Naboo, stopping at several Jedi temples along the way. I stopped at one particular temple I had taken a liking to and meditated for a while, this temple was a relatively small temple that was built with a design for one person to sit and meditate, it had plenty of designs and was facing east, the temple was called destiny's temple-all the temples had been named when they were discovered- and I liked to meditate here when I was lost or confused.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash and I was thrown from the temple by several feet, I stood up and looked back at the temple, when I did I saw a bright floating light and after a while the light began to take a human shape and he appeared to be meditating. Once the light had completely taken shape he looked at me and smiled, "Hello my son."

S...S...Son!? My father was a spirit? That's not even possible, besides, my mother told me all about my father, and she never mentioned anything about a spirit, "What do you mean, son?" I asked the spirit, "I mean that I am your Father."

"Who are you?"

"I am Yin Yang, an ancient spirit of the force, the Omen of good and evil. But that is not important, what's important is your half-brother, Cordo Ulnthen."

"My half-brother?"

"Yes, he is my other son, the other half of Yin & Yang."

"Which one?"

"He is Yin, you are Yang, he was destined to be a sith, you were destined to be a jedi, that is how you resist the dark-side so well, you can't become a sith, and he can't become a jedi."

"Why did mother never tell me any of this?"

"I instructed Meki never to tell you for fear of how it might affect you, I had to be sure you were ready to learn the truth about your father." I had to admit, it did all make sense, as a jedi I hadn't spent much time with my mother, longer than most jedis, but not long enough. The short time I had with her though she never mentioned much about my father, just that he was another Nautolan who she met, had a child with, then he left.

"But my mother said my father was a Nautolan, you look like a human." Yin Yang smiled, "I am a Shi'ido, I can change shape, which is how I had a Nautolan child, your half-brother Cordo is a Human, unlike you." This was a lot to take in, first I find out that my father is actually a force spirit that used to be a Shi'ido in life, then I find out I have a half-brother who's a sith and… wait a minute, "You said Cordo is a sith right?" Yin Yang nodded, "That's correct."

"His taken sith name wouldn't happen to be Darth Venial would it?"

"Correct, you've met him?" I nodded, yeah I'd met him, he almost killed me, now I find out that he was my brother all along? I had to get this information to the council somehow, I figured I'd head for Coruscant as soon as I returned to Theed palace, "I must go now my son, goodbye." Then with a flash he was gone, "Wait!" I cried, "I still have more questions!" But he was already gone.

I ran over to my speeder back and turned it to the highest speed, immediately shooting away. It took me about 30 minutes to get back to Theed palace and once I got there I stopped the speeder bike and used the inertia to fling myself inside the palace.

Once I was inside the palace I focused in the force and found where Nyla was, I walked to her and instructed her to prepare herself to go to Coruscant, she was overjoyed. Nyla had always hated being trained separate from everyone else, alone on Naboo, she was always more of a social person really and I knew she would love to leave Naboo at a moment's notice, "Master Venn, I'm always ready to leave, but why are you suddenly deciding to leave Master?" I explained what had happened and how I had important news for the council.

Nyla tried to contain her excitement but was doing very poorly at it, she was all jittery and was smiling ear to ear, I held up my hand as a gesture to calm down, the key to resisting the dark side was keeping your emotions in check.

Awhile later Nyla and I had prepared to leave and were at our ships prepping for takeoff, Nyla was desperately trying to clean off some vines and plant life that had grown on her ship, she had an xc-01 star saber which she had nicknamed _The Scope_ she had called it that because of her amazing eyesight which made her an amazing sniper, it was also useful for being a jedi, my ship was a little less overgrown than Nyla but had a scratch from some indigenous species of Naboo, my ship was an RZ-1 A-wing that I had built completely from scratch, I modeled it off the old decommissioned fighters from the Galactic civil war, in my eyes I had done pretty well, the only main difference was that there was a small indent where I held my speeder bike as a carry on, my ship was nicknamed _The Aeroplume_.

Just before Nyla climbed into her ship I pulled out my small blaster pistol and fired one shot at her, as was expected she extended the reverse end of her alternating lightsaber and blocked the shot so it harmlessly hit the ground, "Master, you'll have to try harder than that to catch me off guard." Nyla said with a smirk, I just had to laugh, "Cockiness will get you nowhere, but I'll let it slide this time, that was good reaction time." She bowed in thanks then began switching her blade from side to side out of boredom.

When we began construction on Nyla's lightsaber she had told me she wanted a unique lightsaber like nobody else's, so we began construction on the Alternating lightsaber. It was an interesting saber that gave little to no advantage over any other saber, but it was unique which was all she wanted. The uniqueness was all thanks to its dual emitter/one blade, the idea was that there was one blade but she could alternate whether it was extending from the front or rear emitter of the saber, it was built initially like a saberstaff but had only one crystal, it was the size of a regular saber as well. Appropriately I had trained Nyla in fighting forms accustomed to reverse grip as well as fore grip combat.

I used the force to launch myself into the air and landed gracefully in my ship, I reached to my side and pulled on my Mandalorian helmet built specifically for my Nautolan tendrils. I instructed Nyla to do the same and she to went flying into the air landing less gracefully in the cockpit of _The Scope_.

Nyla put on her helmet and came over the comlink, "Master it's been so long since I've handled these controls, I doubt I still know how." She remarked with a laugh, "You better hope you do for both of our sakes." I laughed as I initiated lift off.

Nyla and I lifted our ship into the air then a second later blasted off on a course straight to Coruscant.


	5. The Same Coin

**Notice: I do not STAR WARS or any of it's characters, The characters you see are my creation, but are owned by Disney**

 **A quick catch-up: Duro'cor and Nyla have left Naboo and have landed on Coruscant, they are just about to enter the Jedi temple which is where we pick up.**

Nyla and I walked respectively but briskly to the temple, we had time but the message I had to deliver was urgent, we had just made it to the temple garden when someone in dark clothing ran out of the temple and would have tackled me to the ground had he not stopped himself three meters away from us.

He wore a hood over his head and did not remove it, I could tell by the yellow glow underneath his hood that the man was a dark force user, but there were so many now it would be impossible to know who he was for sure.

"Jedi master Duro'cor Venn," he spoke in a low tone, "my dear brother, I hope you've met father, otherwise, this would be an awkward encounter." It was Venial, my sith half-brother, what was he doing here? "Yes Cordo, I met father. May I inquire what you are doing at the Jedi temple?" Venial sneered underneath his hood, "My name is no longer Cordo my dear brother, I am Darth Venial, future lord of the Sith, and future ally to the Jedi." The last part he said with a dark smile, I knew he wanted me to question what he had said but I couldn't help it, "What do you mean, 'Ally of the Jedi.'?" "Did father not tell you the prophecy?" Venial asked, knowing well that Yin Yang had in fact not told me the prophecy, "No, he did not, would you care to tell me?" Venial laughed, "No, it's much too long, but I'll summarize. We were born of the same force spirit, destined to be opposites, in the end we will unite the Jedi and the Sith in a golden age. Sounds sappy." Venial said with a grin,I had to smile as well, "Father really thinks that will work out? He shouldn't have chosen me, because I intend to defeat your Sith army." Venial laughed, "As do I to your Jedi order, but it would be nice if we could be at peace." I nodded, "It would, if you happen to see father again, tell him I deny his prophecy and intend to forge my own destiny." "I'm glad we're agreed." Venial said with a laugh, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to be going."

Venial started towards us and seemed to think we were going to step aside, but that wasn't how this encounter was going to end. I used the force to pull my primary lightsaber to my hand and extended the emerald green blade, Nyla picked up what was going own and her own blue blade extended next to mine.

"Darth Venial what were you doing in the Jedi temple?" Venial sneered under his hood and then reached up and pulled it down, his appearance was stunningly good looking, he had dark brown hair that went halfway down his neck, bright yellow eyes from dark force usage, he was very clean shaven and his face was perfectly symmetrical.

"Well Duro'cor Venn, it'd be so pleasing if i told you what I was doing, but let's be honest," He sneered, "who doesn't love suspense. Now, the guards are coming and I don't want to have to hurt them, so let me past if you please." Nyla and I held up our lightsabers in a cross between us so Venial could not pass. Venial was smart and realized what was going to go down, he pulled out his sinister looking saberstaff and extend the two crimson blades with their black cores. Venial's was a weapon designed for fear, a way to keep out of fights and on the move, the whole design was built to strike fear in anyone who challenged him, and if they were a coward he would not have to deal with them.

I'll admit, the saber did make my spine shiver a bit, but I knew he had stolen something so I couldn't back down. I contemplated drawing my second lightsaber to deal with him but I knew Nyla was at my side and using two blades would cause a disadvantage on our side.

Venial wanted the combat to end quickly so he made the first strike, spinning his blade above his head he lept into the air and brought his blade down on us at a horizontal angle so it would hit both of us, thankfully Nyla had the same plan as me and we used the force to push him back, he was stronger though and pushed through it, but his strength was lessened and we were able to block with our blades and push him off.

The last time I encountered Venial he was controlling the combat and I was on the defensive, this combat was going to be different though and I signaled to Nyla to go offensive, we bullrushed Venial and caught him slightly off guard, I don't know why he wasn't expecting us to go offensive, but for some reason he didn't see it coming. As we flurried him with attacks we focused on disarming him instead of harming him, he didn't deserve to die yet. After several strikes from me and Nyla Venial finally picked up on our rhythm and took the offensive by using the force to blast both me and Nyla backward in different directions, I couldn't tell where Nyla landed but I smashed into a large metal object and was sent into a daze, I looked up and saw Nyla had switched her lightsaber to reverse grip and was charging Venial head-on, I tried to tell not to but the wind had been knocked out of me and I couldn't speak, then I passed out.

I woke up and saw Nyla and Venial were fighting furiously, Nyla was changing blade positions appropriately and fighting well, but she wouldn't last much longer, I called my lightsaber to my hand with the force and made for the two, just as I started running Venial struck Nyla's lightsaber aside and had her at the tip of his blade, I skidded to a stop. "One wrong move Duro'cor and I will end her. At this point you have two options, you can throw aside your lightsaber, let me go, and save your little friend. Or you could be the stubborn jedi you are and try and defeat me, but you should know if you try to attack her end will be too quick for you to prevent."

I knew the wise thing to do would be to throw aside my saber, but I also knew that Venial was a sith and they rarely kept their side of deals, he would kill her either way, my best bet was completely stupid. I called on all the force energy I could muster and used it to propel myself faster than eyes could see towards Venial, he tried to stab Nyla but I reached him in time and parried his blade with my own, the sheer power of my parry throwing him off balance, giving me enough time to extend my second lightsaber's bright purple blade and charged Venial.

Venial regained balance and saw my strike coming and easily parried it with his saberstaff, we held the blades together trying to push for control but while I was focusing on his upper blade, he was moving his lower blade for an attack, but I was ready and parried it with my second lightsaber. While our blades were clashed I lifted my foot and kicked him backward to gain some fighting room, he charged me again with his staff and I was put on the defensive, I noticed I was getting tired, I had made a poor decision using all of my energy to save Nyla, I was running out, and Venial was using it to his advantage.

Darth Venial took a feigned swing for my head and I took the bait throwing up both my lightsabers to defend my head, as I did though, Venial redirected his lightsaber, focusing on the bottom, and cut off my left leg from the knee down, as I collapsed I cried out in pain, Nyla heard the cry and immediately stood up to assist her fallen master, "Nyla no!" I called out, but it was too late, she called her lightsaber to her hand and extended the blade, charging for Venial with a battle cry. Venial on the other hand was advancing on me, clearly ready to finish me off, he heard Nyla's battle cry and turned to see what was coming towards him, he sneered when he saw it was Nyla. Using his dark force abilities he lifted Nyla in the air by her neck and bashed her against the wall three times, then dropped her, she couldn't stand and could barely get up on her knees, then Venial did something I had never seen any force user do, he thrust his hand forward and a web of lightning bolts fired from them, coursing Nyla with electricity and sending her flying through the air, she landed in an unconscious heap next to me, Venial looked at me and sneered. Just then the temple doors came flying open and the jedi guards came running out, they saw the three of us and hurried over, Venial looked at me and said one final thing before fleeing the scene, "Duro, you and me are two sides of the same coin, but it would appear I'm the better side." Then he ran off laughing. The guards stopped by our sides and picked me and Nyla up, that was the last thing I remember before passing out.

I woke up in the medical bay of the temple, I sat up and tried to leave the bed but as soon as my foot hit the floor a sharp pain shot through my body, I lifted my foot and remembered the events of my encounter with Venial, apparently I had awoken before they were finished with my new foot and there was still pieces missing, I looked down at my right foot and cursed my bad luck, nearly 20 years ago I had lost that foot and now I had no real feet remaining, damn.

I looked across the room and saw Nyla resting in another bed, her head was tightly bandaged and she had apparently broken her left arm and her right foot, she also had three large cuts, one on her cheek, another running down her right arm and one across her abdomen, they were starting to heal but they still looked awful, she was bruised all over her body.

Our lightsabers had been retrieved and were on a table across the room, I considered retrieving mine but was still low on energy and decided to just rest. When I laid back down in my bed a small MSE droid wheeled hurriedly into the room, I knew that there was no way to tell MSE droids apart but this one seemed oddly familiar, as if everytime someone had a message for me, this was the droid who delivered it, the MSE droid wheeled next to my bed and as soon as it did I picked it up and examined it, the MSE droid protested but I did not set it down, once it realized there was no escape it just decided to deliver the message, a holographic image sprung up and spoke to me, "Ah Master Venn," It was Shyon Roye, a Twi'lek on the Jedi council, "I sensed you were awake, but I had to be sure. The council would like to know if the sith that broke into the temple and bested you outside happened to show you or tell you anything about himself?" I shook my head, "No Master Roye, he didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know." Master Roye cocked his head, "What do you already know?" I sighed and explained everything about Darth Venial being my half-brother, and how my father was actually a spirit of the force, and apparently I was destined to unite the Jedi and Sith in an era of peace.

Once I finished explaining Master Roye told me to get some more rest and that he would tell the rest of the council what I had told him. Once the hologram went away I started examining the MSE droid and determining how it could be upgraded, the droid was an MSE-6 model with one function of delivering holographic messages, I had heard of people giving MSEs different functions by giving them different droid brains, _I've always wanted an Astromech droid_ I thought to myself.

I searched around the room for my belt and called it over with the force, I picked out my small tool set from one of the pouches and went to work modifying the MSE.


	6. An old friend

**Notice: I do not STAR WARS or any of it's characters, The characters you see are my creation, but are owned by Disney**

 **A quick catch-up: The next few days were spent in bed resting, over those days Duro'cor modified the MSE droid with a R-9 Astromech droid brain, two sets of three guns hidden inside, designed to spring out when used, and vital Astromech tools. We pick up where Duro'cor has fully recovered but Nyla is still in a horrible condition.**

I looked into the medical bay to see if Nyla was getting any better, she looked a little better, all her bruises had vanished long ago, one of her cuts had fully healed, one was almost finished healing, and but the third one on her cheek did not seem to be getting any better, it had scabbed over long ago but it looked as though it was trying to cover itself in scar tissue but couldn't seem to overcome the scab.

I could tell Nyla was in pain and headed to her bedside to perform my daily force heal. everyday since I was able to walk I had come to her bedside and had lended some of my force energy to heal her, it was obviously not helping at all but it gave me comfort, the medical experts told me she was in such bad condition because a strange form of Sith sorcery had been used against her, apparently no lightside forces could heal her, only time… or dark forces.

I stood up and left the medical bay to go look into a Neo-Sith invasion on Endor, I'd been told that there was a base that had been built there that the Neo-Sith had wanted to use as their base of operations. We hadn't heard of any messages coming from the base so there was a possibility that either the base's transmissions had been disabled, or the Neo-Sith had succeeded, as the protectors of the galaxy the Jedi had to assume the former, but the senate had assumed the latter.

I had been tasked with trying to figure out which scenario had played out but I was in too poor of a condition to actually go to Endor, it was a difficult research project. I was having no luck finding out anything which was expected so I was considering toughing it out and going to Endor on a scout mission, unfortunately all the Knights were out on missions and the Masters were far too busy with other Neo-Sith occurrences to travel with me on my journey.

I decided I'd request two soldiers to travel with me instead of a jedi, but just as I was about to leave the temple an all too familiar voice called out my name.

"Duro'cor Venn! Meesa's old friend!" I turned and saw my old Gungan friend from my days as a Jedi knight, Ain Lacer. He was a fairly average Otolla Gungan with the standard tan complexion, with green eyes and was 1.9 meters in height. The only thing that distinguished Ain from any other Gungan was his missing earlobe which he lost in a Neo-sith attack several years ago, "Ain!" I cried with joy, "It's good to see you my friend, tell me, have you made Jedi master yet?" Ain shrugged his shoulders and spoke in his warped Gunganese dialect that had come from years of being raised by basic speakers and still trying to keep up his Gunganese dialect, "Meesa not master yet, but meesa will get there." I laughed, Ain had become a Jedi knight shortly after me but he hadn't been able to the earn the title of Master as I had heard, "Ain, you do not need to master the Jedi way, but it's good that you want to. So where've you been off to?"

"Meesa was doing important mission for Jedi council."

"What mission?"

"Large invasion of imperial's base."

"The Imperials are still around? What are they even doing anymore?"

"Theys just trying to get control over galaxy again." Ain and I walked through the Jedi temple, telling tales of our great adventures over the past years.

Finally I asked Ain the question I had had for awhile, "Ain, I need to go on a scouting mission to Endor but unfortunately my padawan is in too poor of a state to accompany me. I was wondering Ain, if would like to accompany me on the mission?" Ain nodded with a big smile, "Meesa would be great honored to help Jedi master." I smiled and laughed, "That's good Ain, make the necessary preparations and we will leave in two hours at most." Ain nodded and hurried off.

Two hours later I met up with Ain in the Jedi temple hangar. He was preparing his ship for takeoff, I examined his ship and thought it interesting, it was an old B-wing starfighter that seemed like it had actually been flown during the galactic civil-war. Obviously repairs had been made but I found it peculiar that Ain chose to use such an outdated ship, Ain saw me and told me about his ship, "This is meesa's pride and joy, itsa old fighter from a long time ago, meesa calls it "The Bee" it flies really well." I nodded approval and began preparations on _The Aeroplume_ , after our ships were ready for takeoff we lifted into the air and blasted from the planet.

Once outside the planet's atmosphere we plotted a course to Endor and set off at lightspeed.

Ain and I arrived at Endor and carefully flew into its atmosphere, we landed at a spot far from the base and hiked towards the base, we got to a cliff not too far away from the base.

We crept to a spot where we could see the base and crouched behind some rocks, I peeked out from behind the rocks and didn't see any activity outside the base aside from some droids. Then I saw something, just briefly, a flash of white, it could have been anything but it was most likely a stormtrooper.

Just then I heard a thud behind us, I slowly turned around and saw something no one had seen in several millenia.

Standing tall behind us was a still emotionless figure in a classic Mandalorian armor suit, in his hands were two SE-14C pistols that I could tell were ready to fire and were unfortunately aimed at me and Ain. His gaze turned to me and a quiet-slightly robotic-scoff came from his mask, "Interesting suit," he remarked, "The model is a strange but good idea, I think the 9 openings for your tendrils were a smart idea but I must question the excessive amounts of joints… aahh, I see, your are jedi, so the joints must be for mobility over durability. But this is besides the point, I was sent here for a separate mission, to do with that base, so I must be off." The man walked forward but I stopped him with the force, as I reached out to him I noticed something quite off about him, "You are not organic are you?" I asked him curiously, "I do not wish to disclose that information jedi." I smiled at him knowing well he could see it through my helmet, "Don't make me find out for myself, I'd hate to have to tear off your arm." The man considered my threat then decided he wanted no trouble with me, "No I am not organic, I am a Mandalorian assassin droid. MA-4X to be specific, now I must get to the base."

"Wait! My companion and I are going there too, may we accompany you?" Knowing that we were jedi and knew to be quiet I guess the droid wanted to avoid trouble again so he allowed us to follow him.

We followed the droid down to the base with our weapons ready, I had my gun ready while Ain was holding his inactive lightsaber, the droid was less cautious but still held a Mandalorian assault rifle in his primary hand.

We made it to the base's door and MA-4X turned to us, "Well jedi, I must leave you here, as I explained I have a mission here that I must complete. Goodbye." MA-4X activated its jetpack and rocketed off towards a window, then it was gone.

Ain looked at where the droid had vanished to and made a remark, "That was strange droid." I nodded in agreement and put my gun away, "Saber away Ain, we're here in peace." AIn nodded and clipped his lightsaber to his belt, then we walked in through the front door.

We walked in and noticed that nobody was there, I tapped into the force to sense for life and found nothing in the immediate area, I noticed dark force residue but ignored it as it was probably from the invasion.

We traveled further into the base till suddenly all the lights turned off and it was pitch black, "Mastah Venn," Ain spoke, "Where did all da lights go? Meesa thinks weesa bein watched." "I believe you are right Ain, I would also like to put that this base is definently no longer under republic control." I replied, I forced my green lightsaber into my hand and extended the blade, as soon as its bright green light hit the room around us I figured out why the lights had gone out.


	7. The force's power

**Notice: I do not STAR WARS or any of it's characters, The characters you see are my creation, but are owned by Disney**

As soon as the lights turned on I looked around and realized we had walked into a trap, on all sides we were surrounded by stormtroopers. Somehow I had not sensed anything but yet there they were. An army of stormtroopers ready to fire on a single command.

I reached out with the force and sensed the surrounding area, we were in a large room and surrounded by stormtroopers. Ain had his lightsaber ready but I told him to retract it, "There are far too many to defeat. We should surrender." Ain retracted his lightsaber and I did likewise.

It was then I heard a familiar voice that I had not heard in several years, "Wise move Duro'cor, very wise indeed. Men, take their Weapons." Two troopers approached us and disarmed us of all our weapons, the trooper was about to grab my secondary lightsaber but quickly I reached into his mind and erased any knowledge of my second lightsaber, I did the same for all the other troopers then hid my second lightsaber so no one would see it.

Tekai then instructed the troopers to take us captive, Ain struggled but they still managed to cuff him, but instead of cuffing me, a stormtrooper clubbed me from behind and I fell to the ground unconscious

I awoke in electrical chains and couldn't seem to free myself, I surveyed the room and found it was a large cavern with two large dials on the wall, the room had a small handful of stormtroopers in it, next to the giant dials were three cloaked men whom I knew were Tekai and two other siths.

I looked up at the dials and saw a person strapped to each one, Ain and a Trandoshan. Ain looked absolutely terrified but the Trandoshan just looked, dead. I think he actually was dead.

Then I heard the sith speaking, they were speaking in hushed tones but from what I could pick up they were speaking about some strange sort of power that apparently would never work. Using my tendrils I could tell that Tekai was quite worried about the situation, the Sith in the middle was over-confident, and the one next to him was angered- I was also able to sense his force aura growing.

I was about to call out to the three sith when I sensed a new presence enter the room, I looked around for it and near the cavern ceiling in a corner I saw a glint off of something's armor. I tried to examine closer but then one of the siths yelled at the other two, "We are running out of time, we will argue this no more, the ritual begins now!" I immediately recognized him as My half-brother Venial. The sith next to him shook his head, "I still don't think it will work but I guess we have nothing to lose." I didn't recognize his voice but his tone was similar to a sith I had once heard about.

The sith then proceeded to remove their cloaks and Tekai suddenly looked up, "How long have you been awake Duro'cor?" So they had noticed me, "I can't tell you exactly but I will say I'm curious about the ritual." Venial turned and smiled, "You will understand soon enough." I nodded, "Alright, I'm also curious who he is." I nodded towards the third sith, "I, am Darth Bane." So that's where I had heard his tone, from his own holocron.

Then Darth Venial walked up to me and looked me dead in the eyes, I could see the burning yellow of hate in his eyes and could almost taste the pure dark side energy emanating from him. "You should be considered lucky Duro'cor. You are about to witness the true power of the force, and you will be allowed to tell the tale." His lips curled into a sneer, "Your friend however… he will not be as fortunate." The three sith walked towards the great dials and extended forth their hands, I could feel the aura in the room shift as they let the power of the dark side channel through their bodies and out of their hands, they began chanting something that I couldn't quite make out, and Venial stepped in front of the other two, raising a single hand towards the dials and moving his hand in a way that looked like he was creating a path for something.

I glanced at Ain's face and saw his terror was growing with each passing second of the ritual. Then his eyes grew wide as his body began to glow, and it seemed as if his torso was being pulled forward by an unseen force. Suddenly Ain screamed then fell silent, as a small glowing orb exited his chest, I reached out with the force and sensed his body was dead, but his lifeforce was still in the room, I searched for it then found it in the orb. Almost as if… "His soul!" I exclaimed, shocked. One of the stormtroopers nearby me nodded in astonishment, "This is incredible." He muttered. I kept watching the ritual and saw Ain's soul follow the path laid out by Venial. It followed the path until it reached the Trandoshan's dead body and then it hesitated, before plunging into the Trandoshan's chest.

The Trandoshan gasped audibly as it's eyes popped open, "What… what happened?" He muttered. After that the sith slowly lowered their hands and stopped chanting, looking at their work with pride, "I can't believe it actually worked." Bane muttered, shaking his head slightly. The Trandoshan looked around frantically and spoke in the rough tone familiar to the Trandoshan race, "What… how… why am I a Trandoshan?" He muttered, Venial smiled and answered his question, "Ain Lacer, you are now living in the body of another living organism. At least for a short time, now however, you will die."

They had somehow transferred his soul to another body… that's impossible. Then I heard the familiar _snap hiss_ of a lightsaber being activated and looked to see Tekai advancing on Ain with his lightsaber in hand, "NO!" I cried out as he prepared for a killing blow, Venial looked back at me and smiled, "Now, you will witness your friend's death." I only had a short amount of time to do what seemed impossible, I was about to lose hope until out of the shadows a bright, cyan bladed lightsaber flew towards me and severed the electrical chain on my right hand. Then, as the stormtroopers began frantically shooting, a familiar robotic voice called out, "Go jedi, save your friend." I took his advice and used the force to pull my green lightsaber from the hand of a stormtrooper, severing the rest of my chains. I then lept from where I was and deflected Tekai's blade just as he was about to end Ain's life. I used both the strength of my blade and the force to throw Tekai backwards then i forced my purple lightsaber into my off-hand, activating it and taking a battle stance. I thought I was going to be forced to face them alone when I heard a jetpack activate and MA-4X landed next to me, an SE-14C blaster pistol in each hand. "I will fight with you jedi." I nodded in thanks and turned towards our enemies, I looked at the siths and found only Tekai, "Bane and Venial must have fled," I muttered to MA-4X, "Typical sith cowardice." It nodded in agreement and readied his own battle stance. Then the Stormtroopers opened fire.


	8. New perspectives

**Notice: I do not STAR WARS or any of it's characters, The characters you see are my creation, but are owned by Disney**

It was only a small amount of stormtroopers but it was still quite a lot of blaster bolts zipping past me and MA-4X, a few almost hit me but I blocked them with my glowing blades. I glanced at MA-4X and saw he was actually dodging any bolts that came too close to him. Amongst the chaos I saw Tekai standing in front of the stormtroopers, he was watching us as we were pinned and I could see him smiling in his victory. I couldn't stand him, this was the man who at our master's dying moments, turned against him, then attempted to kill me. I intended to do the same to him.

As we continued to avoid our death at the hands of a random stormtrooper, MA-4X leaned over to me and whispered, "I believe now would be an appropriate time to return fire." I nodded in agreement and leapt forward through the air, striking down a trooper with each of my blades on my landing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Tekai was shocked by the sudden display of resistance but then his expression changed as a bright blue energy bolt whizzed past his head, we both turned and saw MA-4X had fired the shot, "I will handle him jedi! Finish off the troopers!" I nodded and turned to the stormtroopers, then I became a whirlwind of fury as I mowed down stormtrooper after stormtrooper. All around me I heard terrified cries as lives were stolen by my blades, I almost felt bad… almost.

As I mowed down one of the final stormtroopers I looked at the last one, he looked me in the eyes and turned to run. I was gonna let him get away but a blaster bolt sizzled past and hit him square in the back. He fell over dead. I turned to MA-4X and Tekai and saw that in the droid's hand there was a bright cyan bladed lightsaber, although the gun that had killed the stormtrooper was nowhere in sight. Quickly I deactivated my purple lightsaber and ran to join MA-4X in the fight.

I stood by the droid's side and as soon as I did he deactivated his blade, rolled backwards, and pulled out Z-6 rotary blaster cannon from no discernable location. Tekai noted the change in opponents and made like he was going to fight me, but he also saw MA-4X's blaster cannon and decided against it, instead fleeing from the battle. I was going to give chase but MA-4X grabbed my shoulder, "That sith is the bounty I'm after, he's mine." I nodded, as it began to run it turned back to me, "Goodbye jedi. I hope that the next time we meet, it won't be you that I'm after." With a wave pulled out his pistols and chased down Tekai.

I, on the other hand, turned around to check on Ain, "Ain! Are you alright?" He looked up and shook his head as if in a daze, when he spoke it seemed as if he had somehow lost his Gungan speech patterns, "Yeah, I think I'm alright." I shook my head, "It's a wonder how this is even possible. Let's just hope you're still in tune with the force." Ain nodded in agreement as I used my lightsaber to cut his bindings.

I steadied Ain as he dropped down from the dial, "We'll get you back to your ship. Do you need me to tow you back to Coruscant?" Ain nodded, "I don't think I have the same coordination with these hands as I did with my old ones." "That's alright Ain, right now we just need to figure out if any real damage was done." I told him as I slung his arm over my shoulder and helped him walk.

It took us awhile to navigate through the tunnels and get back up to the surface. On the way up I thought I heard MA-4X and Tekai fighting but ignored it. We made it to the entrance of the base and then headed back the way we had come to get to our ships. We reached the clearing and I saw our ships. I noticed a few Ewoks and other animal life had gathered in suspicion around our ships. The animals scurried away at our presence but the Ewoks stayed, Their primitive wooden weapons at the ready.

I edged my way to the ships but one of the Ewoks thrust his spear at me and I lurched backward. I didn't speak Ewok very well and currently Ain didn't speak at all. So I didn't know what to do. I tried to establish some form of communication by pointing at my ship. The Ewoks looked where I was pointing and made a ruckus which I was sure meant no. I was getting desperate when behind me, a loud explosion erupted which rattled the Ewoks and sent them scurrying for the bushes. Hurriedly I placed Ain into his ship and climbed into my own, retrieving a special tow cable I could use to pull other ships through space. I attached my ship to Ain's and quickly fired up _The Aeroplume_ 's engines, blasting off of the planet's surface.

The trip home was relatively uneventful and by the time I made it to Coruscant Ain was already in better condition. Unfortunately that was when I saw a horrifying sight. An enormous Sovereign-class Star destroyer was hovering over the planet's surface with an insignia on the side that was recognizable throughout the criminal underworld, "The Brethren." I breathed softly. I glided my ship cautiously towards the Jedi temple ship hangar and detached _The Bee_ from _The Aeroplume_ and flew back out from the hangar, the report for my mission could wait, I needed to know why _The Brethren_ was hovering above Coruscant.

I flew straight for the massive ship and docked at a bay door, not bothering for permission. I entered the ship's hallways and looked around cautiously, pulling a stun blaster from a weapon shelf on the wall. I wanted to avoid any casualties. I made my way through the ship's interior encountering no one but a few unfortunate crewman who I left stunned or believing I never existed. Finally I reached the ship's bridge and found what I was looking for. Three men in Raider's clothing with a head wrap that covered their face accompanied by a fourth man in bulky discontinued Imperial trooper armor. At the waists of each man was a different kind of lightsaber: a curved hilt, a lightfoil, a saberstaff, and the big one had a lightclub. I breathed in, "Lee, Markus, Korynn, and Keith...that's four." I glanced around the room, "Where are the other three?" I considered the situation and decided to be reckless. I stood up from my crouch and used the force to call both of my sabers to my hands, igniting them immediately.

"And what brings _The Seven Brothers_ to Coruscant?" I asked as the four men whirled around at the _Snap hiss_ of my sabers. Keith looked ready to go for his lightclub so I added, "I'm not here to fight. Simple curiosity." Korynn laughed, "Where have you been little jedi?" I gave him a confused look, "I just came in from Endor, why?" Markus answered next, "The Jedi council called us here, Cal, Torin and Atonai are in the temple discussing terms of service." "Service for what? Why would the Jedi need your assistance? We have the Knighthood." Lee answered this time, "Your council called for a more...specified mission which the Knighthood cannot complete. Our mission requires elegance that only my brothers can achieve. Except Keith." He nodded toward the heavily armored brother who slumped, "I can be graceful too!" Keith defended, "I just prefer durability...you guys know that…" he seemed hurt as he said that but it was impossible to tell with his helmet on.

"So the council called the seven most dangerous members of the criminal underworld?" I asked, not hiding my confusion, "Not _most_ dangerous." Keith corrected, "We're pretty far down the line of... _uk_!" Keith was cut off as Korynn hit him in the face with his saber hilt, "Be quiet Keith! Yes, they called us. Now go on home little jedi before I let my brother here play with his toys." I glanced at Keith and noticed his gaze set on a very large gun off to the room's side. "Alright, I'll go. Thank you for your time." I left the bridge and went straight for ship. As much as I wanted to explore the infamous _Brethren_ , Keith was undeniably dangerous. I climbed into my ship and flew carefully towards the Jedi temple. After I had left my ship in the hangar I went to the medical bay.

I found Nyla still there, she wasn't getting any better. But she wasn't any worse. I lent my force power to her in the form of healing energy but as usual, nothing happened. And that was when an idea struck me. "That's it! They want to use criminal help, then so can I. I happen to have a friend who's just the man for the job." During my jedi training, I had briefly left the order in search of something more. What I found was the legacy of Jerome and Llyon, a pair of space pirates that carried a tradition of taking the name of his predecessor as he joined. The legacy had started several years ago during the New Sith Wars when a Sith soldier named Jerome saw a young boy by the name of Llyon be taken from his family to join the Sith army. Jerome betrayed the army and murdered all the troops escorting the new recruits, he let the other recruits go but as Llyon's family had been killed for resisting, Jerome took the boy with him and taught him the ways of Space pirating. When Jerome was killed in a battle, Llyon decided to take a boy the two had rescued to become his new partner, the boy insisted on calling himself Jerome after his dead rescuer. The same happened when Llyon died and the legacy was born, each new generation taking the same name as the last.

I had met the current Llyon when he just so happened to be be looking for a new Jerome. I joined him and we traveled together for several years before I returned to my Jedi training. "I think it's time I called my old buddy Ryate. Or as he would call himself, Llyon."


	9. Jerome and Llyon

**Notice: I do not own STAR WARS or any of it's characters, The characters you see are my creation, but are owned by Disney.**

Llyon was waiting for me in the hangar along with a young Human. I waved happily to my old Kel Dor companion and gave him a firm handshake. "Llyon you old scoundrel, good to see you." I smiled, "It's amazing to see you too Jero…" He exaggerated his next words with mockery, "I mean _Duro'cor_." I laughed, "Sorry I had to leave but the pirating life was simply not mine. I am glad you came however. Who's the kid?" I gestured to the young man holding a large Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, he seemed offended but I didn't care, "Ah yes, Duro'cor, this is your successor. Jerome, meet your predecessor, Duro'cor Venn." Jerome seemed hesitant to take my hand but he reluctantly shook my hand, "Pleasure to finally meet you...traitor." Llyon and I laughed at this, "Jerome my boy, Duro'cor is no traitor, he is an old friend who simply decided to find another path."

Llyon didn't have many admirable traits, but I always admired his wisdom. Jerome grunted, "One wrong move jedi, I'll blast your head off before you can even turn on that little glow rod." I grinned at this. I quickly flicked my wrist and Jerome's gun was ripped from his hand, then with another flick of my wrist he was launched backwards into a pillar, sliding to the floor. I called on the force to enhance my speed and moved swiftly up to him, activating my lightsaber and stopping with my blade just an inch from his throat, then I smiled, "As far as I can tell, I still have a head."

Llyon couldn't stop laughing as Jerome grew as red as the surface of Mustafar, "Jerome, never threaten a jedi unless you have a lightsaber of your own." I let Jerome go and retrieve his gun. I retracted my lightsaber and went back to Llyon, "He has a lot to learn if he plans on being the leader." Llyon raised an eyebrow, "Who says he's gonna be the leader?" "Jerome has always been leader." "I plan to change it into more of a split leadership. More of a partnership than a hierarchy." "Still, Jerome is the figurehead." "I guess that's true, I can't really change what people know. Jerome founded this legacy."

We looked back at Jerome as he hoisted up his gun and slung it on his back, "So Duro'cor, what did you call us for?" I pondered how to word my next statement, "Surely you've heard of the Neo-sith organizations?" "Of course. Word travels quickly." "Well, I am tasked with eradicating them from the galaxy. And I need your help to do it."

Jerome stood dumbfounded, "Wait...Just you? One jedi is supposed to take down the entire sith legion? Dude, we can't help you." I laughed, "Oh heavens no. I'm just the head of the operation to take them down. The main plan is to take out the leaders and pawns first, then cut out the middle." Llyon nodded, "Cut off the head and feet and the beast can't do anything harmful." I nodded, "Exactly." Jerome still shook his head, "So what? All you've got so far is one jedi against a real sith lord and apprentice, plus anyone else leading these guys. Even with us how can you stand a chance?" I shrugged, "I plan to get two more companions before we really start the fireworks. But other than that, I'm going on a prayer."

Jerome shook his head again, "It can't be done. I'm leaving. Llyon, help him if you want but I'm taking the Jayel." Llyon laughed, "No you're not, I've got the engine key." Jerome scowled, "You can't seriously be considering this can you?" "I've done jobs with even more impossible odds, and they were without a jedi." Jerome threw up his hands in defeat, "Fine! I'll do it. But if even one thing starts to go wrong, I'm bailing." I laughed at this, "Jerome, you're a pirate, everything goes wrong."

A short while later, we were traveling to the desert world of Ambria aboard Jerome and Llyon's ship, "The Jayel". _The Jayel_ was a commandeered Consular space cruiser from before the clone wars. As for why we were going to Ambria was nother story.

Stories tell of a dark force user who, through meditation and discipline, was able to use the dark side of the force for purposes of good. I wished not only to recruit him, but to persuade him to heal Nyla.

We finally arrived at the planet and set down near where he was said to live. Lake Natth was a swirling black mass of water that very people people dared to go near. It was the location of nearly all the dark side energy that once inhabited Ambria millennia ago. It was also the place where Kirnak lived.

Quietly, I walked down the boarding ramp of _The Jayel_ and searched the lake briefly with a quick glance. I found the cave I was looking for and motioned for Jerome to come with me. Llyon was going to wait behind and keep the ship warmed up in case Kirnak didn't want visitors.

Jerome and I walked to the cave, careful to avoid the dark waters of the lake. I peered into the entrance and was satisfied to see a small glow far to the back of the cave. "S'pose that's him?" Jerome asked, "That. Or it's someone who isn't as friendly." Jerome nodded, "Comforting jedi. Very comforting." I simply laughed, "Jerome, this is Ambria. Comfort doesn't exist here."

We entered the cave and I switched on my secondary saber to give us a dull glow so we didn't fall. As we got closer I found the light to be coming from around a bend. We were not three steps away when a harsh voice that sounded old and weathered spoke, "You had better have a good reason for being here jedi. I don't take kindly to needless bother." I rounded the bend and saw a tall Caucasian human wearing white Tatooine style clothing and wide brimmed tan hat. He was sitting on a makeshift stool and carefully stoking a fire. Behind him was tent with a cot inside and to the side there was a table with various cooking supplies and a mess kit.

"Well? Speak up before I fry you." Jerome held up his gun but I held up a hand to imply he should put it down. "Are you Kirnak? The dark force user of the light?" He snorted, "Yeah that's me. If you came just to meet then you better leave quick." I kept calm despite the immense dark side power standing in front of me, "Actually, i've come to ask your help. The Neo-sith, i'm sure you've heard of them?" Kirnak grumbled, "Yeah I know 'em. I can sense that corrupted dark side power from across the galaxy. Fools, the lot of them. What do you need me for?" "I'm tasked with getting rid of them and i'm gathering a strike team to do that. I believe a valuable ally would be one well versed in the dark side."

Kirnak shook his head, "Can't help ya kid. Well, let me rephrase that. I _can_ help you. I just _won't_ help you." This took me off guard, "What? But, I thought you used your powers for good?" Kirnak laughed, "Maybe in my hay day. But not anymore. Nowadays I just want to live in peace." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Kirnak was supposed to be so much more, "But...but you're Kirnak!" He shook his head, "I'm sorry kid. I'd love to help you but….actually, I wouldn't love to. I have no desire to. I know you're thinking of some speech of glory to change my mind but, I ain't listening. Save all of our time and leave me be."

I was defeated. Nothing could change this gray jedi's mind, I turned to leave but then Jerome spoke up, "Listen Kirnak, I've never heard of you in my life. But Duro'cor here was pretty insistent on getting you to join him. I ain't gonna give you no speech to change your mind. But just know, this jedi ain't like the rest, whatever he does, he dedicates himself to it. I'm surprised he hasn't already dragged you with him by force. But I'm telling you this. If you _want_ people like me to know who you are, to remember who you were, for your life to mean something, then you'll join this foolish Nautolan." Jerome turned to leave with me and Kirnak spoke up, making me stop, "Hey kid." I turned back, "Yeah?" "Is that bantha fodder of a jedi Vict Kellarov still Grandmaster?" I shook my head, "No, he was assassinated. It's Jyiyn Daggoth now."

Kirnak laughed, "Good, I always like that Ithorian. I will consider your offer Duro'cor. But I will not help until you truly need me." Jerome was skeptical, "How exactly are you gonna know if we need you? It's not like we plan on returning to this sith rock." Kirnak grinned, "I'll know. Oh and Duro'cor, you might need this." He handed me a small bag, "What is it?" Kirnak smiled, "For someone in need." Then he waved us away. We exited his cave and returned to the Jayel.

Llyon greeted us, "Well there's still two of you so it didn't go wrong, but I see no gray jedi so it didn't go right." I shrugged, "He's a stubborn old man. I'll catch you up later." Jerome set his gun on a rack and looked at me, "You said you had two allies to get, that one failed. So who's next?" I lead them to the comm system at the bridge and contacted the jedi temple on Yavin IV, "I have a certain friend who's been dying to see me." Then I smiled to myself, "Or at all."


	10. What's in a team?

**Notice: I do not own STAR WARS or any of its characters, The characters you see are my creation, but are owned by Disney.**

 **A quick catch-up: Duro'cor radioed a jedi knight from the academy on Yavin IV named Keelan Tine to meet him at the temple of Coruscant. He Returned to Coruscant and immediately visited Nyla, who had not gained any health.**

Nyla laid as still as death in her medical bed. I sat by her side resting my hand on her own. Nothing anyone was trying was helping. I went over the confrontation with Kirnak to Nyla. It had been confirmed she could hear everything that went on around her so I had been telling her of my going-ons. Just because my padawan was disabled did not at all mean I had to stop teaching her.

"You have an idea. I can tell" I jumped at the low husky voice behind me and turned to see a tall Twi'lek with a red band covering his eyes. A long scar traced his face from the left of his forehead to just below his lip. "What's stopping you? She means alot to you. Save her." I sighed, "Keelan, It's good to see you. I know I can save her. But Kirnak didn't tell me what this powder is. It could be anything. He told me it could save a friend but...what if he didn't mean Nyla?" Keelan was a young Consular who had just recently gained his knighthood. Despite being completely blind from an injury received defending his family, he excelled as a jedi and easily gained knight status.

"You went to ask him to help you and your padawan, I've heard enough stories to know that Kirnak can tell what your intentions are. That powder is for Nyla. I know it." I laughed, "Blind fool. It's not powder, it's a stone." Keelan smirked, "I hate you so much Duro'cor." Then we laughed out loud and embraced each other in a tight hug, "It has been far too long my dear friend." "Mutual my blind friend."

I knew Keelan well as I was the one who found him when I was just a knight myself. His village on Ryloth was under attack by Imperials and I had been part of the strike team sent to assist the situation. I found Keelan defending his mother and sister from two stormtroopers. One of them shot the young Twi'lek in the face and he fell to the ground. Everyone thought he was dead but as soon as I ignited my saber to defend the family. The boy rose and unleashed a massive blast of force energy, killing both troopers. I took the family to safety and once the battle was over, I invited Keelan to the academy. Everyone was surprised when I received Nyla as a padawan as opposed to Keelan, but all turned out well.

"Now. That stone is most definitely imbued with dark side power. I'm willing to bet you can channel the power into a form that can save your padawan. Now. Be the jedi who brought me to the order. Be Duro'cor Venn." I nodded and held the stone in my hand, it fit nicely in my palm and seemed to almost stick there. I could feel the power Keelan was talking about and, despite all my training, fed on it. And in return I fed the stone's power.

I could see the stone glowing slightly more and more as I fed the cycle of power between me and the stone. Then once the stone was glowing a brilliant dark purple, I thrust forward my palm and pooled all of my force energy into healing power which shot out of the gem in an amazing beam of purple and red. The beam hit Nyla and for a tense moment, nothing happened. But I kept feeding the beam my force energy and then, miraculously, Nyla began to heal. In mere seconds she was practically herself again. Save the jagged scar that marked her cheek. I held the beam for as long as I could before it faded away. A glance at my hand showed that the stone had disappeared. I ran to Nyla's side and so did Keelan. "She's exuding an awful lot of dark force energy. I can't be certain but I think it's coming from her cheek…." Then he pointed at the scar on her cheek, "Is that her cheek?" "It's the scar." I looked at Keelan' red band and fixed my statement, "There's a hideous red scar on her cheek. It must be a mark of the dark side power that affected her." Keelan nodded, "I doubt it will ever be purged. But don't be a fool and not tell her it's there. She can keep it contained within the scar if she focuses on it." "Worry not Keelan," I said, "She can hear us. Nyla, are you ok?"

The young human's eyes fluttered open and she gently sat up. Swinging her legs over the edge and going to stand, I went to stop her, "Easy Nyla, you need rest." She smiled her cocky smirk, "Master, I respect your opinion but i've never felt better. I want to meet these "Jerome and Llyon" fellows. They seem cool" I laughed, "Eager as ever my young apprentice. Patience is something of value. They are away for the moment, they will return shortly. Meanwhile you should reacquaint yourself with Ain and Keelan." Nyla nodded and stood up. Gathering her clothes and lightsaber and other weapons. She looked at me and Keelan, "Master Venn, Keelan. Get out, i'm getting dressed and I don't want you seeing me naked." Keelan went to speak but Nyla stopped him, "It's out of respect Keelan, get out." We nodded and left the medical bay.

"It's good to have my padawan back. It's been weird without her." Keelan nodded, "I imagine it is. But know she will be much more dangerous than she was now that the dark side is physically within her. The lull of the dark side will be stronger for not just her, but those around her." I sighed, "As I feared, you are too observant for your own good. Nyla was put under my training for good reason. I plan to live up to that. If that means erasing the sith from existence, so be it." Keelan laughed, "You treat her like a daughter. That is…" I interrupted, "I know it's not a healthy padawan-master relationship. But when you spend countless years on an abandoned planet with a padawan. A bond is bound to happen."

Just then Nyla exited the medical bay wearing her tunic and armed with her weapons. "I wanna see Ain again. I wanna see him as a Trandoshan. He was really annoying as a Gungan I won't lie." She ran off down the hall to find Ain.

"So Keelan. You are willing to help? Despite the risks of this task?" The blind consular smiled, "Duro'cor, my dearest friend. If I was afraid of risks, I would still be able to see." I smiled at that, knowing that if not for his bravery, Keelan would be dead instead of blind. "Good, then this should be the perfect task for you. Because risk is the main factor." I think Keelan smiled at that, but I couldn't see his face as he was staring at a wall instead of me. I didn't want to tell him though.

A short time later, I was standing with Jerome and Llyon trying to figure out how many ships we should have. So far we had _The Jayel, The Aeroplume,_ and _The Bee_. "We might want to have us all on the same ship for convenience's sake." Llyon noted, "Agreed, but one or two fighters would be very useful for certain situations. Such as reconnaissance, ship attacks, and other things." Llyon nodded and Jerome turned to Llyon, "You know Llyon, we have those delivery ports, you could fit a person through those I bet. I can modify them to hold onto a small fighter for long distances." I laughed, "You can do that?" Jerome nodded with pride, "That'd be exactly what we need. Get on that. I want to speak with the council on something." Jerome nodded, "I'll get right on it Duro'cor." I nodded as I left the Hangar for the Council room.

"The Seven Brothers are a dangerous ally Master Daggoth. I urge you to choose differently." Jyiyn Daggoth shook his head, "Master Venn, we have no other hope. The Knighthood has been corrupted, and our knights do not have enough resources for this kind of crisis." The Knighthood? Corrupted? "How was the Knighthood corrupted Master?" Master Lerann answered solemnly, "The Overknight turned to the darkside. The Knighthood, loyal as they are, followed suit."

"That doesn't change the fact that the seven brothers are not a good ally…" "And why not Jerome?" A soft, dark voice interrupted me, "I am curious to know what's so terrible about me and my brothers that Jerome, space pirate, frowns upon us." I slowly turn on the man in green raider wraps, "Torin, I am not Jerome anymore. You know this." Torin laughed, "A traitor to tradition as well? You're Jerome until your death. That is the legacy. But never mind that. If the Jedi order wants our help, who are you to deny that. We all know you've been gathering a ragtag team of your own, Jerome and Llyon included." I nodded, "You are correct, I so suppose my request is out of line. I will let your decisions be your own, Councilmen." I left the council room.

The truth was I still frowned upon the recruitment of the Seven brothers. But maintaining my calm demeanor was difficult with a man like Torin around. He was the oldest and leader of the Seven brothers, and him and I had been butting heads ever since I took the title of Jerome. I had more important things to do anyway.

As I was leaving the council room Master Tazel came after me and stopped me, "Master Venn! Wait! I must speak with you." I turned to her as I spoke, "I have nothing more to say to the council for now." She shook her head in desperation, "It's not like that Duro'cor." My first name? Council members never refer to masters by their first name. It's not a tradition, they're just conceited, "I agree with you Duro'cor, I don't agree with the council's decision to hire the Seven brothers but I was outvoted." I nodded, "I'm glad someone in there has sense. I'm ever more glad it's you. But what does this have to do with anything?" Cashaa nodded as if she just remembered what she wanted to say, "Right. I want to join your team to defeat the neo-sith. You know full and well how good I am in battle and it definitely wouldn't be a bad idea to have another Master with you. You have two knights, one padawan, and two pirates, only one master? I can't allow that. You need me." I sighed, "Cashaa I do need you, but I can't risk your life. You're frankly the only good council member and when Master Daggoth leaves, you'll need to be alive to take that spot."

Cashaa blushed slightly but persisted, "Duro'cor it's my choice to make this risk. And i'm at risk either way. If you fail, they will surely come for the council. If you want to build and lead this team then you have to ask yourself. What's in a team? What qualities do you need? Once you know the answer to that question, then, and only then, will you be the leader of this team." I sighed, Cashaa was right, I was not a leader. I was a man who needed help. And she was right about another thing, "I _could_ use another master." She smiled and, despite everything i've ever learned about Cashaa Tazel as a person, she hugged me.

I smiled to myself as she turned and left for the council room, "i'll be in the hangar in a short while. I would like to meet this team of yours."


End file.
